Anything You Do
by anondabunny
Summary: Raven likes Yuri, like...LIKES Yuri. And Yuri likes Raven too, even if he denise it. Oh, poor Yuri...Why must you be oh so tempting? RAVENxYURI Yaoi, BoyxBoy Love, BL, Smut, Lemons, Lime, Fluff. Mindless Smutting in Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

At the Onsen

It was about ten o'clock at night when both Raven and Yuri were in the onsen together. Karol had fallen asleep earlier and now it was only the two older men sitting in the stone lined bath. Yuri had tied his long purple-black hair up in a messy bun to keep it out of his eyes and out of the water. Said swords-man glanced sideways at his lover, Raven. It was no secret to the rest of the group, and it was defiantly no secret to anyone they saw in their travels. Raven wasn't exactly shy about public displays of affection, as he believed that love should be flaunted. Yuri felt his face grow hot as he thought of all the times Raven had held his hand, kissed him, touched him...

"Ah!" Yuri let out a surprised yelp when he felt a large hand grip his waist. He turned his head to see Raven with a devilish smirk on his face. After about four years, the archer had grown two inches taller than the younger warrior and now towered over him in the bath.

"You were thinking about it, weren't you?" Raven whispered in a seductive voice. Yuri stammered as his face got instantly beet red.

"About...what?" He mumbled, trying with all his might to keep his normally steady voice intact.

"You know what." Raven whispered in Yuri's ear as he moved his hand to caress the younger's chest. Yuri shuddered when he felt the elder's hand fondle his nipples. Raven smiled sweetly and shifted the younger so he was sitting in his lap with his back to the taller man.

"Mah! Ahhhh..." Yuri moaned as Raven's hands lowered and started caressing his inner thigh. The elder then slowly slide his hand towards Yuri's erect member, loving the sounds the younger was making. "W-Wait! S-some-ahhhh-someone will...hear!" Yuri managed to moan out.

Raven leaned over and whispered in his uke's ear, "Then I guess you should keep your voice down."

"Ah, Raven!" Yuri moaned as Raven continued to stroke the younger's member. Yuri quickly covered his mouth with his free hand, the other holding onto Raven for balance, and moaning into it.

Raven laughed. "You're so cute."

Yuri turned a bright pinkish red colour and muttered, "P-pervert..."

"How's _this_ perverted?" The elder asked in an innocent tone, emphasizing on 'this' by giving Yuri's member a long, rough stroke.

"Haaaa...ngh!" Yuri muffled the sounds of his cry of pleasure as best he could. 'Why am I so weak around him? I can't keep getting swept away like this.' And with that thought Yuri started to move his hips against Raven's rock hard erection, evoking a surprised groan of pleasure. Yuri turned his head to look at raven, removing his hand only for a moment, as Raven toke the opportunity to crush his lips into Yuri's own soft ones.

Raven's hand increased speed, as did Yuri's hips. "Ngh...ahhhh, Raven! I-I-I'm..." Yuri came hard as he moaned his lover's name into his mouth. Raven then slid his tongue into the hot and moist cavern, exploring the other's mouth with his own. The two separated. Yuri was panting; breathing in lung full's of air as he recovered from his orgasm. Raven smiled evilly.

"It's not over yet, Yuri-_chan_." He whispered huskily.

Yuri turned his head, "Yuri-chan?" He said angrily.

"What, you don't like it?" Raven smirked as he grabbed hold of Yuri's still-very-sensitive member.

The younger yelped as he felt his face once again become hot. Holding Yuri by the waist, Raven hoisted his lover up onto the edge of the bath.

"W-wha-..." Yuri's pleasure fogged mind hadn't noticed the elder until he felt the cold night air come in contact with his sensitive skin. Raven crawled on top of Yuri and flipped him onto his stomach. Yuri rested his head on the ground and looked up at Raven, an adorable pleading look on his face. "Please...be gentle."

That's when Raven's resolve snapped and he pulled Yuri's ass higher in the air. The younger kept his mouth closed, but sound continued to escape from his throat. 'What is someone hears?' The very thought of it made Yuri shudder. While Yuri was deep in thought, Raven had been admiring Yuri's sweet body.

His long silk like hair was sprawled across his back and some was sticking to his face, making Yuri look extremely erotic. Raven felt his erection twitch at the sight before him. The only flaws on his skin, that could be seen, were scars. "Marring such beautiful skin should be a crime." He whispered to himself. Carefully leaning over Yuri, Raven planted soft kisses all along the uke's back. Yuri shuddered with pleasure and groaned quietly when Raven grabbed a hold of his ass and starting groping it.

Presenting two fingers in front of Yuri's mouth, Raven gave one simple command, "Suck."

Yuri complied and toke the two digits into his warm mouth, sucking and licking the small appendages, covering them with his saliva. The younger slowly twirled his skilled tongue around Raven's index finger and letting the elder's finger's slid deeper into his moist cavern.

Raven groaned as he thought about what amazing things that tongue could be doing to various other places. The taller shook his head, mustn't think about that. Raven leaned down and used his free hand to spread Yuri's hole a little. He smirked.

"You're already so wet; maybe we don't even need to prepare you?" Yuri moaned a protest and continued to suck on Raven's fingers. He smiled and leaned closer and licked Yuri's tight entrance.

"Ah, mmm...ngh! Ha..." Yuri moaned around Raven's digits, completely forgetting about the risk of the girls or Karol hearing. The elder then stuck his tongue inside Yuri's tight hole and starting licking it. Yuri lost himself in the pleasure and didn't notice Raven pull his fingers away and pulls away from Yuri's ass. The taller took the well lubricated digits and prodded at the younger's entrance, making him cry out in pain as the digit plunged into Yuri's tight ass.

The younger arched his back. "H-Hurts...ah! It's hurts...s-so bad...ah!" Yuri felt a second finger enter him also, he cried in pain as they moved around inside him and poked at his inner walls. Raven leaned over the younger and whispered soothing words in his ear.

"Shhh, it will feel good soon...I'm sorry." He said in a soft, comforting tone as he started stretching Yuri's hole.

"Ah!" He cried. Raven's eyes narrowed, he didn't want to hurt Yuri so badly. The elder then thrust his finger in and out of Yuri, searching for the one spot that would make him scream in pleasure.

"...Ah! Haaaa! M-more...!" Yuri's whole body was racked with waves of pure white pleasure. Raven smiled and whispered to Yuri.

"Can I put another in?" He asked. The younger moaned and nodded, as he started pushing back his hips on Raven's fingers. The elder inserted a third and final digit and stretched Yuri wider. Then deeming him ready, Raven pulled his finger's out of Yuri's hole. Said swords-man moaned in displeasure at the loss of the feeling inside him.

"Don't be impatient; I'll give you something bigger and better." He whispered in a husky voice that made Yuri shiver with pleasure. Lining up with Yuri's prepared ass, Raven pushed against his entrance. 'So tight...' The elder then used both his hand s to stretch Yuri's ass further.

"AH!" Yuri screamed in pain and surprise as the head of Raven's huge throbbing erection entered him. The archer threw his head back, trying his hardest to stop from ramming into his lover's tight hole. Yuri looked back at Raven and panted.

"K-Keep...going..." His eyes were fogging over with lust and Rave could see that Yuri was on the verge of tears.

"A-are you...sure?" He panted. Yuri nodded. "Kay..." Raven moaned as he sheathed himself completely inside Yuri. The younger screamed in agony as he felt his ass being ripped apart.

"It hurts! Oh god, it hurts so badly!" He moaned. Raven pressed his chest against Yuri's back and kissed his neck, trying his best to sooth and calm his lover. After a few minutes, Yuri nodded, allowing Raven to continue.

The archer pulled almost all the way out and rammed back into the swords-man's hot ass.

"Mah! Ah! Ra-Raven..." Yuri moaned in between trusts. Raven then reached around the younger's waist and grabbed hold of Yuri's now hard erection and pumped it hard in time with his thrusts. Raven groaned when he felt Yuri tighten around his erection. The younger man was extremely hot and unbearably tight his member.

"Gah! I f-feel like...I'm gonna...explode!" He moaned loudly, bucking his hips in time with Raven's thrusts. "I'm gonna...!" Yuri cried as he felt himself nearing his climax. "Ah!" The younger came hard into Raven's hand as he screamed his name and tightened around the elder. Feeling Yuri tighten brought the archer to his climax. Raven groaned Yuri's name as he came hard inside of the younger's hot hole.

The two collapsed against the cold stone floor, Raven fell on his side beside Yuri's exhausted form. The elder pulled Yuri into a warm embrace, letting his hand venture towards his sleeping lover's hole; he felt the come and blood seeping from Yuri's tight hole. He inserted his index finger into the stretched entrance and watched as Yuri's sleeping expression turned from peaceful to painful in a split second. Raven quickly took his finger out of the younger ass and his expression once again became peaceful.

"Sorry, I hurt you didn't I?" He whispered, Yuri groaned.

"Naw, just a little sore..." He mumbled.

"I love you, Yuri."

"L-Love you...old man." Yuri muttered with a pink tint in his cheeks.

And thus the two love birds fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END

SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Tell me if you want more mindless smut!


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMYGOSH! WHAT IS THIS I SEE? PLOT?**

**...no, wait...false alarm**

**Never mind.**

**Ahahahaha...-nervously scratches head-...s-sorry it's taken me so long to post more, it's just that...well, my computer crashed in the middle of the next chapter...so I had to re-start, the only problem being I didn't remember what the chapter was about...-_-" Sorry...-bows-**

'How do I always end up in these situations...?'

Yuri lay on his single-person bed, or rather, Raven's bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the gloomy probability of a long lecture from Estelle. Why? Well, because she often did that when Yuri disappeared for 3 days at a time.

But now he lay, on Raven's bed, clad in only an over-sized night shirt, while the sound of running water echoed through the hotel room of a certain archer. Slowly, as not to aggravate anymore soreness, Yuri sat up, letting his still slightly damp hair splay across his back like wet, feathered wings.

He stood, wincing as he felt a particular knot in his back pull harshly. 'This is what I get for letting that jerk drop me on the floor...' he thought as he limped his way across the hard wood floor, hearing it creak under his weight. He stopped at the bookshelf, he quickly scanned the contents and pondered whether he had time to read before Estelle burst in and tried to kill him with her mother-like worry.

In his dazed, Yuri failed to notice the water shut off and the sound of wet footsteps on the floor. All at once, Raven's muscular arms wrapped around the younger's waist, pulling him into a warm, bare chest.

"W-What the-..!" Yuri shouted, his face growing more red as he found Raven was only clad in a bath towel hanging loosely around his waist. The raven haired swordsman shut his eyes tight, waiting for Raven's big hands to start caressing him.

Silence.

"?" Yuri looked back at his lover and stared questioningly at the elder. Raven closed his eyes and smiled, leaning over to press his forehead against Yuri's shoulder blade.

"Raven?" Yuri said in a soft, cautious voice. He stared at Raven, unable to see his face. The younger almost shivered, the feeling of Raven's even breathing against his back and the tickle of his grey hair brushing his collarbone overwhelming him.

"...I love you."

The swordsman flinched, the sound of his lover's husky, deep voice ringing trough the mostly barren room.

"W-What was...that?"

"I love you." He said loudly, pulling Yuri in tighter. He blushed hard, engulfed in sweet heat.

"I-I...uh..." was all he could stammer before being pushed onto the bed rather harshly. "H-hey! What are you-"

Yuri's protests were cut short by a pair of warm lips roughly pushing against his own and a strong hand ripping his pyjama shirt open. Warmth flowed through his body like hot water and pooled in his cheeks. After a good few minutes of passionate kissing, Raven pulled back and stared at his victim. He lay breathless, red-faced, and teary eyed on the bed, his slender fingers grasping the edge of the long pyjama sleeves. A dazed look crossed his face as he look like he was about to cry.

'Absolutely adorable...' he mused in his mind, letting his lips curve into a seductive smirk. He leaned over the younger, letting his wet hair brush against Yuri's exposed shoulder. He bucked, feeling Raven's hot tongue trail across his chest and stopping right over his heart.

He shut his eyes tight, hoping that for the sake of his sanity, Raven didn't notice how fast his heart was beating. There was a slight moment where Raven remained motionless before leaning further to kiss Yuri where his tongue had been moments before.

"I love you."

Yuri snapped out of his pleasured daze and stared at the elder. Slowly, he leaned up on his elbow and used his other hand to caresses his lover's stubble covered cheek. He leaned further, letting his un-buttoned shirt fall gracefully off his shoulders.

"I...love you...too." He stammered, letting his vulnerable side shine through. Yuri closed his eyes and captured Raven's lips in his own.

All at once, Raven snapped, he threw caution to the wind and pinned Yuri down with his body, wrapping him in a vice like grip around his waist and under his arm. A big, warm hand supported the back of Yuri's head and he was held close, a 'melty' feeling enclosed on his body, sending him into a downward spiral into the inevitable.

"Umm..." Yuri looked up at Raven, who was now the one with the red face, he let Yuri slid back onto the mattress. Raven scratched his cheek with his index finger and looked to the side. "Uhhhhh..."

"Yes?" Yuri asked, now intrigued by Raven's sudden loss of contact.

"I-I...can't...uh..."

"What is it, is something wrong?"

"W-Well, I just-...can't..."

"Can't?"

"Um, If we continue..." His cheeks grew more red and his eyes apologetic as he turned to look at his lover once again. "I won't be able to hold back..."

"..."It took about half a minute for Raven's words to sink in. Yuri's face became beat-red; he quickly turned away, averting his eyes to the bookshelf.

"O-Okay..."

Raven's eye grew wide. "D-Did you...just...?"

Yuri snapped back to Raven, a determined look on his red face. "Y-You got a problem with it?"

For a brief moment, Raven was surprised, and then it was quickly replaced with a perverted smirk. He brushed Yuri's cheek with the back of his hand. "You're just too cute."

"W-What did you call me?" The younger groaned loudly. "W-What are you-Ngh!" He was cut off by Raven's hand grabbing a very persuasive part of his lower anatomy. Yuri screamed and wiggled under his lover's muscular chest.

"N-No...p-please Raven...st-sto-p...ah..." He managed to stagger across his words as he struggled to wiggle out of his compromising position. The elder, though, would have none of that. He gave Yuri a sudden jerk of his hand that sent hot waves of pleasure across his body.

"Stop? I told ya..." He leaned over Yuri and whispered in his ear "I can't hold back."

The weight of Yuri's earlier statement finally sunk in and he began to doubt his ability to withstand this man much longer.

"B-But we've-ah-already... d-done...it today!" He squirmed under the larger man, only motivating him.

"But that was early morning. And besides, I'm an old man, my memory ain't as good as it use ta be." He answered smugly, pinning his hands above his head. With his free hand he grabbed Yuri's waist and pulled it towards him. A look of surprise passed over Yuri's face as Raven lined himself up with the younger's entrance.

With one quick thrust, Raven was half buried in Yuri's warmth. He moaned in pain and threw his head back, his long black hair scattered out over the tangled white bed sheets.

"Sorry..." Raven moaned, feeling Yuri tighten around his shaft. "You okay?"

Tears budded at the corners of Yuri's eyes, his brow furrowed in pain, and his throat giving off small hiccups and moans every few seconds. But despite that, he nodded.

"Okay..." Raven groaned as he proceeded to thrust further in his lover's warmth. Yuri waited until Raven was completely inside him to loosen his tensed shoulders. A few breathless pants and groans later, Raven was slowly pulling out halfway and rocking his hips back and forth.

"Haaaa..." Yuri wriggled in Raven's grasp, making all sorts of shameless noises that he would surely regret later. "Ngh..! Raven...I can't-AH!"

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"...too...slow..."

"Huh?"

"Y-You're..." Yuri's face went completely red. "You're going...too slow..."

There was a short moment of silence before Raven thrust in roughly. Yuri yelped in surprise.

"I see, I understand, I won't hold back then." He smirked as he leaned over his lover, pushing him down and going deeper inside him.

"Ah!" Yuri groaned and wrapped his arms around Raven's shoulders. Raven continued to pound relentlessly into Yuri's warmth, sending hot waves of pleasure thru both their bodies.

Yuri's body tensed as he felt Raven hit a bundle of nerves inside him. It sent shock wave after shockwave thru him driving his mind wild.

The raven-haired swordsman moaned loudly when Raven took his by the waist and sat him on his lap. His member slipped even further into Yuri, but he stopped moving his hips. "P-Please..." Yuri groaned, trying to get Raven to move more, but to no avail.

"Move yourself." Raven whispered in Yuri's ear before lying on his back.

Yuri's eyes filled will tears, "B-But...I..." Slowly, the swordsman closed his eyes and placed two hands on his lover's stomach for support. His brow furrowed as he pushed himself up, feeling Raven slowly exit and re-enter his body.

Raven smirked and rewarded Yuri with a slight jolt upwards. He moaned and wriggled on top of his tanned lover.

"AH! Raven, p-please...I-I can't...!" He pleaded once again. "...It's too...much..."

With that, Yuri was flipped over and pounded once again. In between pants and moans, Yuri managed to yelp "I-I'm going...to..."

Raven groaned and went even faster. A couple more thrusts and Yuri came, moaning Raven's name, and clenching his teeth. Raven came a few thrusts later, shooting his semen into Yuri's warmth. The raven moaned again and they both collapsed on the bed, so tired to even pull the blankets over their sweaty bodies. They fell asleep within seconds.

The next morning both Yuri and Raven where mysteriously missing, nowhere to be found.

But then again, no one bothered to check the broom closet...

**FORSHADOWING FOR NEXT SMEX SCENE!**

**D: **

**I hope I didn't disappoint... (I probably did...) **


	3. Chapter 3  The missing part

I forgot to add this part to the end of chapter 2...Oops ^_^"

Yuri rolled over to look at Raven, "You're taller..."

"Am I? Hah, I thought I was done growin'." He laughed as he wrapped his warm arms around Yuri's waist. Yuri wasn't laughing; instead he wore a worried expression on his face.

"Is it...because of your blastia?"

Silence followed his question, as Raven was slightly taken aback by Yuri's unusually worried tone.

"Probably..." He finally answered.

"That means...it's working over time...and..."

Raven broke the awkward silence with a loud laugh, "Ha-ha! I must be pretty tall, right? I mean, I topped you! Ahahahaha!"

Yuri sighed and hid his face in Raven's chest, "Don't push it."

"Ah, see? That's the Yuri I know! Not the Yuri that's worried about poor ol' Raven all the time." He looked at his lover with affectionate eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, okay? Nothing to worry about."

"...okay..."


End file.
